A Mark Of Fire
by Jenny Yun
Summary: Kagome has a curse. When ever she touches a boy, she gets an unpleasant surprise. A Torture from Kikyo, the one who had cursed her, and let's say that this goddess had never fallen in love. So what happens when a boy, Inuyasha comes along and she doesn't
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N: Before you FLAME me, for thinking I had copied an idea from my older sister, Sara, aka Dreamer for Eternity, I just want to say, I have FULL permission! If you don't believe me, then ask her yourself! (Flame me (plz no), after you asked her!)**_

_**Summery: Kagome has a curse. When ever she touches a boy, she gets an unpleasant surprise. A Torture from Kikyo, the one who had cursed her, and let's say that this goddess had never fallen in love. So what happens when a boy, Inuyasha comes along and she doesn't get tortured?**_

**A Mark Fire**

**Chapter One: The Curse**

A baby girl was born today. Her mother, Killa Higurashi held onto her tight. She smiled as she looked down at the baby girl in her arms. Her husband, Kamra Higurashi came up to his wife and smiled as he saw the baby girl in her arms.

"What are we going to name her, Kamura?" as Killa, as her husband looked down at the baby.

"How about Kagome?" suggested Kamura.

Killa nodded. "Kagome," she repeated. "Kagome Higurashi. I like it."

Inside Kagome's mind, a image of a goddess, Kikyo appeared in her mind. She had long straight raven hair, sharp brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing the priestess robe, and her expression was not happy.

"You are my reincarnation in this life time." Kikyo said, in Kagome's mind. "Just like I, you shall hate men. When ever you touch one, other then the ones that are blood related, you will get a automatic burn, which isn't physical, and when you're in age, you will get punishment from me."

Kagome said nothing, just gurgled in a baby voice, and Kikyo was gone from her sight.

"Kagome, you are an angel in my life." Killa murmured as he kissed her daughter's forehead.

And then, her life became like a curse. Kagome had a curse, don't touch boys, and you don't punished by Kikyo.

Kagome was sleeping in her bed, having a nightmare, about what kind of punishments she would get from Kikyo when she had turned sixteen, which was few days ago. Since day, she had been especially careful to avoid boys. When she was younger, she only had small burns. Her hand comes a little red, which only she can notice, and a little spark appears, leaving a small burn.

"Kagome!" her mom, Killa called, "wake up!"

Kagome sat up from her bed and yelled, "Okay! I'm up!"

Kagome walked over to her bathroom grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair. She had a long, wavy raven hair up to her waist, and hazel brown eyes. When she was done, she walked up to her closet and grabbed her school uniform, which was a black mini skirt and a white blouse, with a tiny red bow on the top of the blouse.

Kagome ran down to the kitchen and was greeted by her mother.

"Morning, Kagome." Killa Higurashi greeted as her daughter came downstairs from her room.

"Morning." Kagome greeted back as she sat down on a table.

Kagome's father passed away when she was only nine years old, and she has been living with her mother, and her younger brother, Souta, who's only twelve years old, and their grandfather, who is the shrine-keeper of the Higurashi shrine, where they live.

Souta came rushing down the stairs and greeted cheerfully, "Morning!"

Souta has a short raven hair, and since he was little when their dad passed away, he has no memory about it.

"Well, morning to you too, Souta." Killa greeted back with a smile.

Killa had placed a bowl of steaming pancakes in front of Kagome and Souta and Kagome muttered, "Thank you." and Souta said, with a smile on, "Thanks, mom!"

Killa smiled and replied, "You're welcome." And went to the kitchen and started to make Kagome and Souta's lunches.

"So, Kagome," Souta started, "Aren't you scared?"

Kagome looked up from her pancake and asked, "Scared of what?"

"You know.. Going to high school." Souta quietly answered.

"Oh, that." Kagome said. "Well, I don't know."

Souta said, as he ate his pancakes. "Hey, you're lucky to go to high school. I'm on my last year of my middle school, and I've been longing to go to high school!"

Kagome smiled weakly. "Well, you'll get your chance, Souta."

Kagome got up from the table, and grabbed her bag and lunch. She said, "Bye!" and walked out of the front door.

Kagome started to run towards the school, bumping into boys on her way, and as she past them, she felt her wrist burning.

'Damn!' Kagome cursed. 'I should be more careful..'

Kagome ran until she had arrived at the front of her high school and gulp nervously before she took a step towards it. Later, a boy bumped into her, and expecting a burn, she surprisingly didn't get one.

"Sorry!" the boy apologized.

The boy who she had just bumped into had long black hair, up to his waist, and violet eyes, and was wearing the boy's uniform.

Inuyasha said, "Name's Inuyasha. What's yours?" as he offered his hand/

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, afraid to touch his hand.

Inuyasha noticed this and frowned. He just grabbed Kagome's hand and shook it.

"Hey, you do that when some one is offering you a hand, alright?" Inuyasha said as he walked away.

Kagome stared her hand in shock and whispered, "Why didn't I get burned..?"

* * *

**What you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Mark Of Fire

Chapter Two

Kagome ran until she had arrived at the front of her high school and gulp nervously before she took a step towards it. Later, a boy bumped into her, and expecting a burn, she surprisingly didn't get one.

"Sorry!" the boy apologized.

The boy who she had just bumped into had long black hair, up to his waist, and violet eyes, and was wearing the boy's uniform.

Inuyasha said, "Name's Inuyasha. What's yours?" as he offered his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, afraid to touch his hand.

Inuyasha noticed this and frowned. He just grabbed Kagome's hand and shook it.

"Hey, you do that when some one is offering you a hand, alright?" Inuyasha said as he walked away.

Kagome stared her hand in shock and whispered, "Why didn't I get burned..?"

Kagome glanced at the school clock and uttered, "Oh god, I'm going to be late!" and ran towards the school building.

When Kagome went inside, she walked into her classroom and took her seat, which is in the front of the row. When she took her seat, the teacher, Ms. Yura, said, "Good morning, class! Today, we have a new transfer student! Please welcome, Inuyasha Taishou!"

Then ablack haired boy, which Kagome recognized from the morning and let out a silent gasp.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha, and it's cool to be here." Inuyasha introduced casually.

"Now, Inuyasha, why don't you take a seat behind Ms. Higurashi?" Ms. Yura suggested, then facing Kagome, she said, "Ms. Higurashi? Care to raise you hand?"

Kagome did as what she was told and raised her hand. Inuyasha just sat behind her and said, "Nice to meet you, again."

"Yeah.. Nice to meet you too." Kagome replied.

"So, why were you acting weirdly this morning?" Inuyasha asked, as he poked his pencil on Kagome's back.

"None of your business." Kagome answered sternly.

"Oh, come on!" Inuyasha said, as he poked pencils more on Kagome's back.

Kagome turned around and snarled, "Would you mind stop doing that?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I'll stop, only if you tell me why you were acting weird this morning."

"No, I rather keep that personal." Kagome answered.

"Oh, come on!" Inuyasha urged to Kagome to answer.

"No, and stop bugging me!" Kagome said.

"No." Inuyasha answered.

Sighing, Kagome raised her hand and said, "Ms. Yura! The new transfer student is bugging me!"

"Inuyasha, do we need to talk?" Ms. Yura asked.

"No, Ms. Yura." Inuyasha answered.

For the rest of the day, Inuyasha tried to bug Kagome to answer his answer question, but she would always avoid him.

When Kagome arrived at her home, she said, "I'm back!" and went inside.

Kagome walked up to her fridge and got a cup of orange juice. She drank it and said, "Ahh, it's so good!"

Kagome put the orange juice away and saw Souta entering the house. She said, "What's up, Souta?"

"Oh, not much." Souta answered.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go upstairs and do homework, okay?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Souta said.

Upstairs, Kagome was doing homework until a vision of Kikyo appeared in her mind.

"Hello, Kagome, I have come to discuss some things to you." Kikyo said.

"What things?" Kagome asked.

"That I noticed that today, in the morning, you touched a boy, and you didn't get my burn?" Kikyo answered.

Kagome nodded, so she hopefully asked, "So, is my curse gone?"

"Unfortunately for you, no." Kikyo answered. "But I don't know why you didn't get a spark when you touched him.,"

Kagome shrugged, "Well, maybe he's super weird enough."

"No.. Maybe.. No, it's impossible." Kikyo said.

"What is?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind, but never more, your punishments have gotten harsher, as you can notice, soon, your mark will become physical." Kikyo explained, as she began to shimmer.

"Wait! Kikyo!" Kagome called out, but Kikyo was already gone. "I had more questions.."

Kagome walked over to her couch and sat on it. She wondered, 'I wonder why I didn't get a burn when I touched the new transfer student? And what was Kikyo thinking, that she won't tell me?'

Sighing in frustration, Kagome thought, for the last time before she started her homework, 'All this curse thing is confusing!' and began to do her homework.

* * *

**End of this chapter! What did you think of it?**


End file.
